herofandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander (Planet of the Apes)
Alexander "Alex" is the human tritagonist in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. He is the son of the male human protagonist Malcolm and will be coping with the death of his mother and the arrival of his father's new wife and his new step-mother, Ellie. Upon meeting the apes, he befriends Maurice, the kind orangutan who becomes fond of him. He is the human counterpart of Caesar's eldest son, Blue Eyes. Biography Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Alexander first appears in the forest with his father and stepmother when they go running to Carver who has accidentally shot a young chimpanzee (Ash) in the shoulder. The group is confronted by the ape king (Caesar) who yells at them to leave. In the rush, Alexander drops his backpack which is picked up by Maurice. Back in the city, Malcolm asks if he's okay and Alexander tells him and Ellie that he dropped his bag containing his sketchbook in the forest. The next day, Alex and the other survivors pay witness to Caesar and the Ape Army arriving in the city where they threaten (in English) war on the humans if they ever step foot in their territory again. The Ape King then has his son give Malcolm back Alex's sketchbook before leaving for the Ape Village with his people after giving his warning. When Ellie tells Malcolm she's going with him to talk to the apes, Alexander overhears them and says that he's going too as he feels safer with them then what he does in the city by himself. Malcolm isn't able to argue with him and agrees to let him go with them. At night, Alexander sits with Ellie and several of their men and listens to Ellie argue with Carver and a couple of the others and hears Carver ridicule Ellie for not hating the apes because of the the spread of the Simian Flu killed her daughter. Later, he talks to her about it and tells her he didn't know about it and asks what her name was and Ellie, seeing this as her chance at bonding with him says her name was Sarah. Alexander, knowing what loss feels like, offers her his sympathy. After Caesar allows Malcolm and the group to work on the dam, Alexander and Ellie bond over Caesar's youngest son, Milo, who has wandered over to them while the infant's brother, Blue Eyes watches them closely. When the infant uncovers a hidden gun, a furious Caesar having jumped in to rescue his sons, points the gun at each of the humans in turn threatening them before throwing the weapon over the dam wall. After this and the peace has been cleared after Ellie helps Caesar's wife get better, Alexander is set upon in the control room of the dam by Koba. Malcolm having seen the bonobo assault his son, jumps in to shield him from the bonobo only to be shielded himself by Maurice. Alexander then witnesses Koba berating Caesar over the fact that he loves the humans more then his own sons before the Ape King beats Koba for his insolence. The next day, Alexander waits outside the family tent in the forest for Maurice who has become fascinated by the humans and wishes to learn more about them. Together, Alexander and Maurice read from his graphic novel, Black Hole that Maurice had seen him holding a few days earlier when he had taken a few of his students into the forest to see the humans. Once the power has been restored to the city, Alexander visits the Ape Village with his parents and celebrates with them and the apes. He witnesses Caesar getting shot and Maurice telling the humans to run before Koba can get to them. Back in the forest, Alexander and Ellie stumble across Caesar's body but realize he's still alive after seeing his eyes move. They call for Malcolm who helps them get the fallen Alpha back to their car. Caesar has them take him to his old childhood home and Alexander asks where they're going. At the house, Alexander finds a photo sitting on the mantlepiece of a man with a Chimpanzee and shows it to his parents who realize that the house is where Caesar had grew up and the reason why he was kind and compassionate/sympathetic towards them. After, Malcolm returned with medical supplies (along with bringing Caesar's son Blue Eyes to the home) Ellie proceeded to operate on Caesar, Alexander sits on the porch drawing when Ellie joins him. He asks about Caesar and she tells him that she thinks he'll pull through and that he's strong. When Blue Eyes returns to the house with the rebel apes he has freed from Koba's clutches, Alexander joins his parents, Caesar and the apes in getting to Koba. Gallery Ape.png Category:Planet of the Apes Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased